Iron Maiden (Q4)
In Quake 4, an Iron Maiden is a female Strogg consisting of a female human-like upper body with no legs, instead having a dress-like series of energy ribbons that trail under them as they float through the air. She can teleport short distances (which causes her to disappear for a few seconds before reappearing elsewhere in the room). Her agility allows her to avoid most projectiles, such as Rockets. For weapons, she has a Rocket Launcher for a right arm, a claw for a left hand, and can fire a short-range energy wave from her mouth that disorients any target that is hit by it. Iron Maidens are usually kept in special storage containers and released when a security breach occurs. Iron Maidens are first encountered in Data Storage Security, and make regular appearances in the later levels, although they are generally fairly uncommon after they are first encountered (with only a few appearing per level after the first couple of levels in which they are seen). Combat Characteristics Iron Maidens float through the air while firing rockets at the player, with a brief pause between each rocket volley. They typically fire a series of 3 rockets in sequence, although they occasionally only fire a single rocket. Their rockets can be dodged at medium or long range, but have a decent-sized splash damage radius, which can be annoying when fighting them in very close quarters. At close range, they can scream and emit a short range energy wave from their mouth, which does modest damage and disorients your vision for a few seconds. At point-blank range they can slash with their claw, but they seem to prefer using their scream attack instead. They're quite agile, and can abruptly strafe sideways several feet in mid-air to dodge rockets and other projectiles. They also can occasionally teleport to a different position in the room, which they often do immediately after being shot. Like Gunners and Berserkers, Iron Maidens are mid-level Strogg units that are noticeably tougher than the basic cannon fodder Guards or Tactical Strogg, but not nearly as heavy as a Gladiator or Light Tank. On Normal difficulty it takes about 20-30 machine gun or hyperblaster shots, 3 point-blank shotgun blasts, or 3 rocket hits to kill one. Their increased agility, ability to dodge around, and ability to teleport make them somewhat more difficult to fight than Gunners or Berserkers, though. Strategies The Iron Maiden is quite a nuisance. Her rockets do a good amount of damage, even if you're caught in the splash damage. Your best bet is to keep on strafing. If you get too close for her rocket to be used, yet not close enough for her to swipe you, she'll scream and emit an energy wave that can make your screen twirl around if it hits you. The Nailgun is your best bet against her. Lock onto her, then open fire. She can't avoid homing projectiles, so keep on firing until she teleports or dies. If you don't have a lot of nails, get close to her and shoot her with the Hyperblaster. This is a bit risky, as you can be slashes or hit with the orb while you're doing so. IF you're the patient type, use the Machine Gun. She can't dodge bullets, but it takes a while for it to kill one. However as I said for grunts run up to her the second she appears fill her with lead. Headshots should do it if not just blast her until she's on the floor dead. The shotgun is useful at close range if you can dodge her attacks between shots. If there's more than two Iron Maidens don't sweat it. Kill one of them (the closest) and then pop out the nailgun and take her down after she teleports. Dodge her rockets consistently. When first emerging from their storage pod, the Iron Maiden is briefly vulnerable to gunfire, so a good time to blast them is just as they're coming out of their pod. With other enemies, the Iron Maiden can be a real pest. Her rockets will constantly get in the way, and the orb she fires can completely disorient you for a few seconds, making you easy pickings for other enemies. Try to damage her enough so that she teleports, then focus on a stronger enemy while she's gone. When you hear here teleport back, focus on her some more until she's dead or teleports again. Gallery File:Maiden_4.png|Iron Maiden File:Iron_Maiden_Device.jpg|One of the containers in which Iron Maidens are usually kept Trivia *The Iron Maiden is the only female Strogg unit encountered in Quake 4. *Similar to Repair Bots, the Iron Maiden has a large and completely exposed brain at the back of her head. This brain is quite large, indicating that Iron Maidens may not be "made" of human females. *They are the only Strogg units with built-in teleportation systems. Category:Quake IV enemies